Rizaya collection
by EmilyArtStudios
Summary: A collection (in progress ;w;) of stories I was inspired to make for these two c: (inspired by tumblr, life situations, my own head canons) rizaya/izario


Hi guys! I'm back but you know... School. ANYWAY LET'S SKIP TO THE MAIN REASON: this will be my folder for head canons, tumblr prompts, life stuff, whatever. these are unfinished stories with a beginning ;w; please keep in mind that some of these may change a lot of things like age, knowledge, maybe it might be OOC MAYBE? (I hate OOC so ill try provide facts on why this character is acting this way.)

more explanations: message me if you want or review :) maybe you want me to finish one of these and ill do my best to finish it! :)

* * *

><p>Summary: tumblr inspired- we go to the same coffee shop every evening to do home work but we never speak to each other until today. (I've altered it somewhat :3)<p>

warnings: older male, younger Female, (please tell me if I missed anything :)

-emilyartstudios

* * *

><p><strong>Story:<strong>

"You're going to have to turn in the assignment some time Kamichika." He lectures her like he doesn't know that she has been working very hard on the paper since day one in his classroom.

Yet, she still nods respectfully and says "Yes, sir..."

She's a good girl.

He just shakes his head in a somewhat disappointed way and drops her draft on the table. The red pen marks stare up at her in a mocking matter and she tries to avoid them by searching around the empty class room as he writes her a note to leave class.

'_Wondering the halls in the building is a disruption in certain times therefore must be handled immediately.'_

That's one rule out of so many that Rio memorized from this school's student handbook. Sure it's strict but it's necessary.

"Here." He holds the pass in between his fingers. "Make sure to fix your title. It just... Doesn't sound right to me."

She stares at the pass without meeting the professor's eyes. She nods without saying a word and leaves.

She walks down the hall staring down at the writing. The same hand writing that has been printed down on her paper saying _'do better'_ and '_you're doing something wrong.'_

She stuffs the pass in her pocket and continues to walk down the hall. Although rules were presented and told to follow them accordingly, there were students walking in the hallway. Maybe two or three but never over that number. It's peaceful here, and even if it is, Rio will probably try a different place to work on her paper.

_'The class room wasn't working for me anyway...' _She thought.

She makes a turn and opens the door to the outside. It's a warm day outside. Students were everywhere talking to friends, doing homework, or even sleeping.

Rio usually does her home work inside where there were no distractions. Her objective was to go to a quiet place.

She fixes her dress, which was dark blue with a floral design on it, and walks down looking around for a spot. She wasn't exactly surprised there wasn't a quiet spot... Just disappointed.

She hides her paper whenever she passes classmates. It's too embarrassing to show with the noticeable corrections.

She finally decides to just put it in her folder. She digs through her bag and takes it out. A piece of paper suddenly slips out and she stops. She looks around first: next to a tree were three men who seemed older than her. She smiled awkwardly and goes over to it and picks it up. She didn't want to come out as a litter bug.

She places the papers into her folder and continues to walk. Feeling like she's still being watched, she takes a glance at the paper that had fallen. She looks away for a moment to stop her bag from slipping from her shoulder and then directs her eyes back at the small paper. She stops walking again.

The paper was actually a recite she received when ordering her small mocha from the coffee shop she always visits in the morning. She starts to remember how the coffee shop welcomes college students with open arms with pluggers everywhere for laptops and discounts.

She suddenly found her solution. She takes her pass out and walks up to a garbage can. She drops that in and places the recite inside her bag. She smiles in spite of herself and begins to make her way over there.

* * *

><p>She stands next to the shop pretending to read the sign with drinks you can order once inside.<p>

She feels her stomach fill up with a nervous feeling. While walking over, she saw a glimpse of the people inside the coffee shop. There were students in there talking and having fun- just like how a restaurant should look. Rio really doesn't leave her dorm because of the homework she gets so she's not real big on socializing. Being around people made her nervous.

She didn't notice she was touching her own hands a lot- they were also sweating. Her throat felt dry as well.

She tugs at her bag and takes out her phone. 3:16

It's early. She can get her assignment done once she starts as soon as possible. She breaths in and and backs up to enter.

* * *

><p>Right away she notices the smell. It's so different compared to the smell from the morning. If she didn't know better she would think this coffee shop was completely different from the one she knows. She wakes up at exactly 6:00 to get ready and comes here to get her mocha (or really anything depending on her mood.)<p>

Maybe that's why she didn't think twice about coming here in the afternoon. The morning time- mostly empty but not really. Afternoon- packed but... Not really...

She was surprised to see an empty small table next to the window. She walks over there and places her bag on the table. She smiled softly and sits down. She searches through her bag and pulls out her small laptop along with her bad papers. Her mood changed automatically. There was a bitter taste in her mouth and she knew she needed something to drink. She collects her stuff while setting down a number from the side of the table- this says that the table is taken. She then walks to the cashier. She orders a medium mocha this time and walks to her table. She stops and stares over at the table... There was a group of guys next to the table she was sitting- no big deal, right?... Wrong... One of the group members moved themselves over to her table and sits there typing on his phone. She looks around with embarrassment. She doesn't want to just go over there and tell him that spot is taken... Wait maybe she can say her number was there...

She felt herself ask even more questions.

When did they enter? How long was she gone? Will they leave soon? Are there anymore tables available?!

The questions turned to anger within herself: 'Why didn't you just stay in your dorm!?'

Her roommate is quite disruptive and Rio can't focus enough in there. That's one reason why she does work in the classroom.

She suddenly felt her cheeks turn red and her palms began to sweat again. How long has she stood there? Has anyone notice her just standing there? Have they started talking about her?

First thing's first. Her dry mouth.

She takes a sip from her cup and stands up much straighter. She walks over to her original table.

As she gets closer she hears many things. She hears a girl's obnoxious laughter from a joke one of her group members of nine said. Rio hears them laugh with her, but that's one side from the coffee shop. There's also forward in which the males burst out in laughter as well. They don't notice her... Or at least she hopes not. She knows her hands were shaking. She tries to stop them the best way she could. She directed her eyes at the guy sitting down on her table.

He had dark jet black hair. The shirt he was wearing was black as well along with his pants- but the clothing wasn't what caught her attention much- it was his eyes.

They seemed to show stress but a build of enjoyment. That's something Rio hasn't seen... Not ever...

His fingers type away still as if he knows the keyboard well.

A guy leans over and tells him something, Rio pauses her steps for a second. She thought it was just a quick joke to be told and boy it sure was a joke- when his mouth curled up into a small sly half smile when he was told the joke she felt her face feel heavy. It was amazing...

It was also amazing how his eyes changed for that one second. They suddenly turned a splash of delight.

As she blinks she can still see his smile. She gets a hold of herself and continues to walk over.

:::::::::

He drops his look and continues to type. He sighs a bit and stands up straight wanting to find the restroom.

As he looks up the girl he noticed that has been standing at the same spot for about one minute came closer and she seemed to have froze.

He sits back down and looks straight up at her.

"Um..." Her voice was so soft sounding. It was also quiet so now he's alert to see if he won't be able to hear the rest of her words.

"Can I help you?" He noticed from the corner of his eye two of the guys from the group next to him turned around to look.

She became small when he looked at her. That made him curious.

"I-I'm sorry... I just... I put my number there but..."

He slowly looks at the object she pointed to. There was a number there. He hadn't noticed since he was busy replying to the person on the other screen.

He moves over but just a small bit.

She stares at him still and he nods at the empty seat next to him. "There's your space." He said.

::::::

Rio quickly looks at the table of guys next to that one and then she looks back at him. He was serious too. That's what scared her the most.

She stiffened herself and then decided to speak out- she's not comfortable sitting next to these guys anymore. She should of went on a hunt for a different table but she doesn't want to be rude...

She clears her throat softly and found about 2% confidence: men are scared of confident girls.

"Ar-are you sure it's ok for me to sit... I mean I can fi-find another seat... If you want me to..." Her body cringes all over. That did not sound confident at all.

Rio can see his friends from the corner of her eye turn their heads one by one at her and then their face disappear in the bundle as they whisper things. She swallows and tried to focus on the guy actually causing a problem.

::::::::

He suddenly leans back and smiles.

He smiles because of her voice. Does she know she's so easy to read? The way she spoke just now- it completely sounded faked.

But why?

She lowers her stare and looks at her feet. Lost in thought maybe?

As she did that, he suddenly recognized that movement.

She raises her head again, "I'm sorry to have bothered you... I should get goi-"

"Have we met before?" He spoke out. He needs to remember before he never sees her again. He had always had that problem of getting annoyed when one thing doesn't come to his mind the minute he thinks about it. This girl isn't really giving him enough data to come to a conclusion though.

She blinks her eyes at him and then moves her eyes back and forth on the ground twice. "I-I..."

He can tell she didn't want to seem rude about not remembering him. She closes her eyes and bows just a small bit. "I-I'm sorry... I don't remember if we ever did met each other..."

He sits back on the chair and looks her over. Just by her bowing just now he knows exactly why he remembers her but he doesn't want to tell her right off the bat. "Come here." He said.

Her eyes widened and her face suddenly was dipped in red. The people he had came in with were looking over at her blushing. He heard some un necessary comments about her dress or how he might 'just get lucky'.

He ignored them but she sure didn't.

"You're the girl I see getting something to drink here every single morning." He said.

She stares from him to the other men back and forth. She's lucky she even heard him. She didn't want to seem even more rude. Her mouth repeated what he said and she looks towards his direction. Now that she thinks about it: he looks familiar as well.

"Do... You go to school here?" Her voice came out shaky. She can't concentrate with how his friends are talking about her. She suddenly tried pulling on the dress to make it lower.

He gets to his feet and looks at his friends. Some look at him and smile stupidly trying to send a message. He places his left hand in one of his pockets and sets his right hand on the shoulder of one group member. He suddenly shoves him and he falls down with a loud thud. Rio gasped, thinking he might of gotten hurt.

You would of thought that his friend would of yelled 'what the hell, man!' But instead they started to laugh and point towards the fallen member.

"You got your ass handed to ya!"

"Izaya do it to this guy next!"

Rio looks at the guys. 'Izaya'...?

He walks over to her and takes her by the arm.

He nods over at a table on the other side of the restaurant.

"How about we talk over to that booth?"


End file.
